Kitten's Roar
by The-New-Akatsuki-Leader
Summary: When everything is going wrong maybe the unexpected can help. Though I wouldn't count on them to help in the right ways. JamesOC
1. The new Beginning

Well i don't own Twilight, I just own my characters ^.^

* * *

He beat her; he smashed her head into the cement as she called out in pain. He didn't hear her through his rage blinded him from the actual pain he was dealing out. She whimpered and cried on the floor as he was breathing hard. Now he didn't know what to do, its not like he planned to beat the girl it was impulse. Guilt raged into him in the next second as he apologized and roughly picked her up. She screamed and a rib cracked. He took her far away into the woods he ran with her in his arms. She cried from the pain he was causing her even now. He stood there in the middle of the forest with her in his arms she was bleeding from various places and black and blue in others. He dropped her on the forest ground causing another scream to carry from her mouth. "Sorry." He choked out and ran the other direction leaving her to die.

As though her life couldn't get any worse, she lay there in pure agony bleeding out and going into and out of conciseness. As three hikers came into view from the smell of the enticing blood. Two of which saw the girl as an easy catch and wanted to deal with her at the moment though the third wanted to play with her. "This one is mine." He said and the others ran off in other directions to find something else to snack on.

The girl whimpered as he stepped closer her head was bleeding and so was her arm and he could tell already that she was broken. "Damage goods." He smirked and put his hand on her shoulder to a normal healthy human the force of his hand would be nothing, but to her it was like a boulder crushing into her arm and she screamed bloody murder being wakened from her sleep. The vampire was surprised she even felt it, the others ran by when they heard her scream thinking it was done and over. "James, are you done playing with your food her blood is tempting." The other male said. James looked down at the quivering girl, what should he do, this wasn't interesting because she was right there no chance to hide or track. "We should heal her and then let her go." He said and surprised everyone. "What!" The female shrieked though her voice still seemed angelic. "Victoria, I was saying when she is healed and runs off we can have a fun hunt." He smirked and bent down to the girl. "Who knows first aid?"

Victoria was bent down as well carefully not to touch the girl more then she had too, since any touch would cause the girl into a fit of pain. After about three weeks of healing the girl was able to sit up and talk.

"Well are you ready to speak young one?" The second male said to her, his name was Laurent. The girl shook her head and sat up, she apparently wasn't ready to speak. Laurent who had the most restraint and patience keep watch over her while the others went to hunt. He put his hands on her face checking to make sure she was still living. She seemed to show the signs of living and she ate some of the time. She snuggled into her coat well her new coat when she was found in the forest she was wearing shredded clothing. The other two came back and Laurent stood up and went to hunt for himself. The other two didn't have that much patience for her as Laurent did. "Hey child, are you going to speak." Victoria asked and sat next to her looking over her body to make sure the cuts didn't open up again. James and Victoria's eyes were bright red again and they seemed content to be around the wounded human. As soon as Laurent came back she decided that she should at least thank her saviors even though they seemed strange and dangerous to be around. She took a deep breath and with a cracked voice said, "Thank you." The others were shocked that she even would think about speaking. Victoria was the first near her with a bottle of water. She took it graciously and sipped at it. "So kid what is your name?" James asked this time he was hovering above her and had a dangerous look on his face. She looked away embarrassed by the sudden attention she was getting from the strangers. "You first…" She said slowly sitting up a little bit straighter. For the past couple of weeks she has been sitting or lying by the same tree watching the strangers leave and come back with blood red eyes. They were always happier when they returned. They looked at each other and Laurent answered first, "My name is Laurent this is James and Victoria."

The girl nodded and moved again to speak, "My name is Lily." She said. Finally they had a name for her rather then calling her a human. Laurent stood beside her putting a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch. "Come." He said pulling her up very gently like a porcelain doll. Lily stood up her legs were shaking from not being used for a while. She tried to take a step and almost fell over if it wasn't for James catching her this time. Laurent stepped back apprehensively. Even though she was going to be food in the near future Laurent grew fond of the girl.

Lily stiffened at the new contact, everyone but James touched or helped heal her. He was always standing guard or out getting 'food', which made his eyes, glow red. Lily had a few theories on this matter but she rather not discuses it with these people. James, gently as he could, held her up as she tried to take another step. Though this time she made the step and then another one. Then she started to walk around the tree, a smile creeping onto her face.

The vampires were near to make sure she didn't fall and to their surprise she didn't. James smiled it was time for the hunt. He would let her run for a little bit and then he would enjoy sucking her dry. Victoria smiled at James as well with the same desire to kill though she knew the he would get angry if she should kill the girl it was his food.

Lily walked around and around getting used to her feet again, and then she stopped she was confused of where to go next. The hikers in her thoughts have been more then thoughtful and she felt more then scared to be around then any longer.

Since she didn't have any bags or luggage she decided to leave when they went to get 'food'.

Lily ran or more like speed walk to the opposite direction she thought her hikers went. Though that was untrue James was following her seeing where she was going. Lily was headed into the direction of town and in a few minutes she would be in the safety of crowded streets. James wasn't sure if he wanted to let her to that or he might get her when the sun settled.

She entered the town finally and stumbled into the crowd of people. He didn't lose sight of her. Lily walked inside a café and James stood outside of it in the shade listening to her every movement. Lily walked over to a group of people, maybe friends. "Hey guys!" She smiled to the group. One of the boys eyed her with a distraught look on his face. She paid little mind to him though, either he liked her or he hated her with a passion. The other people's faces went back to their conversation. One of the girls closer to Lily finally mentioned her absence, "Well I got really sick and I was at the hospital down in Forks." She said smiling hoping to elude her friends to what really happened. The girls and most of the guys seemed to accept her story except the one who was fidgeting around in his seat. He apparently couldn't take much more and left. Lily looked at him as he left the café and she now had to follow him. Lily was just asking for danger being alone with this person for any number of times. She followed him to what looked like his apartment or maybe his parent's apartment James couldn't tell. "Kevin are you alright?" Lily's voice asked with concern as the door closed behind them. James was on the balcony listening to their conversation. Kevin didn't say anything and just began to pace. "You didn't hurt me much really, see I lived!" She said running to him and giving him a hug. He stood still with in her grasp. Lily notices he wasn't going to move to comfort her. "I am sorry." Lilly finally said after the awkward silence. Kevin looked at her and his anger flared up again.

This time James interrupted before this Kevin person could do anymore damage. Lily gasped because of the speed and that he used a balcony to break into the house and stop Kevin. On the other hand Kevin tried to fight back with James and that wouldn't work to well. James thought for a second kill him here or takes him somewhere else not in front of the lady. Though the fear in her eyes made him thirst for blood even more. So in the little instinct her flung Kevin half way across the room and walked over to him. Kevin was shuddering as James bit down onto his neck. Screams erupted from him and James just kept his composure as he sucks the human dry. Afterwards though he turned his attention to the even more frightened girl behind the coach. Did she really think hiding there would work? James laughed and walked over to her and pulled her up from behind the coach and sat her down. Lily was panicking but couldn't move in fear that she would have the same faith as her now ex-boyfriend Kevin. James paced around the room for a little trying to get the taste of blood from his mouth gone.

He finally calmed down and stared at the panic stricken girl. "Well then little pet, now it's your turn." He used his unnatural vampire speed and he was on top of her. Lily had her arms pushing him away the only problem is it wasn't working. "Beg." He whispered into her neck.

"Please…."

* * *

Thanks for Reading!!! Please Review and and and check out another story that i am Co-Writing, by FeyCrow called Moonlight Affairs, its a Jacob story ^.^

Once again thanks for Reading


	2. Saved for now

**Well here is Chapter 2, Thanks for the review rebelwilla, it made my day! Also thanks for the alerts for the story I am glad people enjoyed it! Once again I do not own Twilight, I do own my original characters like Lily though!!**

* * *

"Please…"

James smirked into her neck; maybe she wasn't a fun prey. He scrapped his teeth against her skin. Lily shivered under the pressure letting one single tear. "This is the end." He said and opened his mouth to bite.

"No! I…I…" She stuttered along to find an excuse anything to save her life. He stopped listening to what his prey might come up with. "I…know what you are." Lily said and James looked straight at her. His blood red eyes almost glowing, did it really take that much consideration into what he was after he killed someone and drank their blood. Lily saw that if she knew what he was it would be easy to kill her right now so she spoke again hopefully to distract him.

"You… don't want to do this." Lily tried anything to make him stop, to make him forget her blood. "What do I want to do then?" He asked playing with her now, teasing her so she gains a sense of hope. "Maybe you want to let me go?" Lily says in an innocent way with a smile. James laughed at her attempt this to him was pathetic. He lowered his head down again to her neck feeling her pulse.

This was it for Lily Miller, born June 26, 1990, and now died November 25, 2008. Though a thought popped in her head as he once again had his teeth dangling at her neck. "Wait! I'll do anything!" She whispered to him. James laughed into her neck, "Child I have everything what can I possibly need from you?"

"First off, I am not a child! And second I might come in handy with learning to control your thirst!" She came up with it off the top of her head. Though wouldn't every vampire want some stupid human as their personal experiment to learn to control their thirst for blood?

"All you are saying now is that you want to prolong your life till I just lose control." He lifted his head again to face her bright green eyes. "What a stupid child."

James did get off her though and walked over to the body, he whistled and within seconds two other vampires arrived. She recognized Laurent and Victoria.

Laurent was relieved at the sight she wasn't dead but also agitated the James would play with his food for this long. " I had lunch, so we are bringing this one as a snack for later." He smirked and added, "maybe I might share."

Lily wanted to sigh with relief at the fact that she wasn't going to get killed tonight but that does not save her for tomorrow. Victoria looked around the room and at the body, "What are we doing with him?" She questioned. Lily couldn't look over at the body; she tried her hardest to not even pay attention to what they were talking about.

"So who is this guy anyways?" Laurent asked kicking the body as if something would happen. The room was silent and Lily realized they wanted her to answer. She looked around to the faces of the vampires they were all so still looking at the drained body. No wonder he didn't kill Lily he would be full off of Kevin's body, which he practically drained.

"Well, he was a boyfriend." She said shyly, giving the vampires what they wanted for now was in her best interest because she was alone with them and she had nowhere to run. James growled which surprised them and scared Lily.

They knew it was time to leave, the premises and go travel South. Being in Canada had its ups but these vampires apparently couldn't stay in one place for too long. As one by one they jumped out the 3rd story window for some odd reason Lily thought she was safe. James was the last one and to Lily's shock her grabbed her and jumped out. Being a normal person she clutched to him and closed her eyes this time to daring to scream. The landing was graceful but she still felt her rib move which cause a whimper from her mouth. This small noise made the other Vampires give her a death glare. It was late at night and they were trying to sneak into the forest and run farther down.

Lily was on James's back for most of the journey, though they made stops for the human at several locations. This one stop at a local city called Port Angeles. Lily was allowed to wander around and get food or a new set of clothing for the journey. She was surprised that they trusted her to go off alone, though Laurent gave her a time to come back to the forest. Which was at 9:00 pm, but at the moment it was around noon so she had time to enjoy herself and plan an escape route.

Before she left Victoria and James went to talk to her, "Little one don't even try to run, because we'll catch you, and you won't want that." She smirked placing her hand gently onto her face. Lily took one step back from her and shivered. Of course she was scared of these Vampires, but she also knew that they never actually intentionally hurt her, yet. As she was about to leave the forest James came up to her, well more like used his speed to hold her back for a second. The others left and she was alone with him, just great.

"To add to what Victoria said, I am responsible for the punishments so be good." He was holding her from the back with his arms around her waist. Luckily he wasn't trying or look like he was trying to bite her though Lily's heart started to race again with his threat. He smiled and was off to his vampire business.

Lily was wandering around the city and was not paying attention to anything particular. As she walked she ran right into someone and caused the girls to fall down. After the impact Lily got tears in her eyes because she felt her ribs and it hurt A LOT. The girl on the other side was getting up and mumbling "Sorry" Then the girl got a look at Lily almost in tears and started to panic. "Oh my god, are you okay?!?" She said bending down to Lily's level because she was still on the ground. Lily was having trouble breathing because of the pain and couldn't even mumble a yes. This sent the other girl into a panic frenzy as she started calling people on her cell phone. Probably an ambulance, what luck she had to go meet three vampires who want to kill her and she properly can't because she is in the hospital.

What seemed like moments later a car arrived, it wasn't an ambulance but a shiny black car and someone stepped out. Well more like three someone's. One of the someone's rushed to the girl making sure she was okay, the other two rushed to her. One was of course a doctor who pulled out his stethoscope and touched her heart with it, though Lily had a huge bruises there so she cried out an "ow" and flinched away. The doctor was shocked and then said, "Miss we need to take you down to the hospital."

Lily shook her head there was no way she was going to a hospital. For a number of reasons one they would ask about the bruises and the broken/cracked ribs. Two she had people or more like Vampires to meet later on. And three she hated with a passion doctors.

The doctor of the group looked over to the person who was also standing next to Lily, a strong man, well he looked strong and sort of scary. "Miss, we need to take you down to the hospital." The other one said his voice was perfect totally calm and for a split second Lily was about to say yes, sure take me to the hospital. But her mind came back and she shook her head and tried to stand up and felt a rib move, which caused a cry of pain and her almost falling down again. Luckily the doctor was able to catch her, and carefully set her down onto the street. "Bella how hard did you two fall?" He asked the girl who was with the third male.

"I didn't think we fell that hard, we just bumped into each other and lost our footing or well I did." She smiled and the other one just looked like he wanted to kill Lily, well that was just perfect. The doctor seemed to sigh and turned back to her, "Miss my name is Carlisle and these are my family, Emmett who was standing near her smiling, Edward and his girl friend Bella." He said pointing to each one. Lily still didn't like how this Edward was staring at her; apparently they weren't going to be good friends.

"Carlisle we should take her back to the house." This Edward character said so darkly and menacingly it made Lily quiver. What was it about her and meeting dangerous things. Carlisle went from being shocked to composed in a matter of a nano second so Lily didn't catch it, "That a good idea, Miss why don't you come with us, so you don't have to go to the hospital." His voice was sweet and seemed innocent enough, though she thought whichever she answered the big scary guy would y just as easily pick her up and carry her to the house.

"Fine…"

* * *

**Well once again Thanks for reading!! Please Read and Review, it would make my day and the stories to come out faster! **


	3. What More Vampires!

**Alright!! Chapter 3, well a big thanks to rebelwilla for reviewing and a big thanks to everyone who put my story on their favorites and on story alert! Its nice to know you people like it ^.^ Well once again I do not own Twilight, just my own made up characters... because if i did own twilight James wouldn't have died and Jacob would have fell in love with someone other then Bella ^.^**

* * *

"Fine…"

Carlisle helped the girl up to her feet and carefully maneuvered her to the car. Emmett got into the back of the car to make sure she doesn't move too much. While the other two, Edward and Bella, left to go in another car that she couldn't see. The ride was silent and Lily was thinking about how glad she was that Kevin was dead. It was because of him that her ribs were broken, even though most of the bruises healed there were fresh ones from James because he would carry her. She thought maybe he attempted to be kind of gentle but he didn't, which she got the evidence when either Victoria or Laurent would carry her. They were gentle enough not to leave bruises.

They arrived at the Doctors house with other people staring in the doorway. Though now Lily considered going to the hospital would be better. Her heart rate quickened as Carlisle went to open the door for her. He helped her out of car holding her so carefully. Much more carefully then he would even a human because she was injured. Edward and Bella arrived as well, and since at the time Lily didn't know about Edwards give of reading minds she thought, 'They are going to kill me if I don't get back at 9, great, I'll be all healed and then I die what a nice ending.' Edward growled as he thought about the Vampires she was going to meet up, while Alice saw the vision of her dieing.

Carlisle sat her down on a near by coach and Bella sat next to her. While the others dispersed into there separate rooms. "So, what happened? Oh you don't have to tell me if you don't want too!" Bella said blushing from embarrassment. "Oh its okay, my boyfriend did it to me, he was agitated and I was encouraging him so he snapped." Lily said, she felt relieved that she had a human friend for even a little while. Bella nodded her head. "Does he love you?" Bella asked looking down at her feet. "I don't know, he… committed suicide." Lily said turning her head away; so it wasn't completely true but if James wouldn't have killed him he might of kill her.

"So you and your…" Lily trailed off as the Cullen's walked down the stairs at an alarming rate. The girls were surprised, though Lily would never get used to their speed. She sighed, how much luck could one person not have. Really meeting two Vampire covens. Most people don't even meet one, let alone surviving meeting one. Edward was near Bella holding her by her waist; she didn't seem fazed by the contact with the vampire unlike her. Carlisle approached her with saddened eyes. "Calm down, let us help you." He said in his calming voice, while the tension in the room seemed to subside. Either she was feeling more relaxed or the Vampires were playing with her emotions.

Carlisle slowly walked over to her and politely asked if she could remove her sweater. Lily nodded and took off her sweatshirt, which revealed her tank top and all the bruises and handprints all over arms. There was some on her collarbone and those were really fresh, defiantly from James. Carlisle carefully lifted her shirt and what looked like his wife gasped. The vampires left the room except for three. A pixie girl, what might be her boyfriend and the wife of the doctor. "Esme", she stood next to him putting an arm on my shoulder. I flinched at her cold touch and she removed her hand.

"You be so kind as to get my medical bag from my room." He said gently touching my stomach and my ribs. I flinch and bit my lip. It hurt so much when he pressed down. "Nothing is broken, you just cracked your ribs." He said as Esme was holding his bag. She seemed saddened, was it because of Lily's reaction to her touch? He quickly went through his bag and before she knew it he was tapping a needle.

Lily freaked out and if it weren't the calmness radiating from one of the vampires she would probably be screaming. Lily jumped off the coach and backed into a wall. The vampires weren't stunned but they figured she was going to be difficult with getting a shot. "Jasper, Alice, and Esme leave." His voice was calm and collected, he knew the others and blood wouldn't work well together.

Lily stepped back as the others left, Carlisle knew how to act with children who didn't want their shots. He worked in the pediatric department for a little while and found the kids amusing. "Lily, please don't act childish." Carlisle said beckoning for her to come sit down on the coach. "What is in there?" She asked her voice shaking. He looked at the syringe, "Its morphine, it will ease the pain." Lily still didn't want to go near the needle, "I don't need it." She said backing away from him. Carlisle knew if she didn't take it, the pain would be unbarring while she completed ordinary task, like walking. "Yes you do, it won't hurt I promise." He said standing up.

"NO!" She said with more force in her voice. This time Emmett came in to check with Rosalie, "Need any help doc." Emmett said happily while holding Rosalie by her waist. Carlisle just shook his head, "Emmett you are going to scare her." He said somewhat silently. Emmett just chuckled while Lily couldn't bare it. "I decided not to take the shot, I think I rather go through the pain." She said half smiling.

Carlisle with his vampiric speed appeared next to her and grabbed her arm, she screamed and he quickly pulled away he didn't even stick her with the needle. She was on the ground holding her arm, at first Carlisle thought he broke her arm with force but he didn't think he held her hard enough to break her bones. "Let me see your hand, he realized as she gave him her hand that he touched a bruise that was fresh. Emmett and Rosalie were next to her now. Emmett as carefully as he could hold her down on her shoulders, while Rosalie hummed a lullaby. This time Carlisle was four hundred times more careful as he touches her arm. "Look the other way towards Emmett." He said, Lily obeyed though she didn't have a choice in the matter. "And you two hold your breath."

They obeyed Emmett was working harder to keep her down and not hurt her at all. Rosalie just hummed along to calm the girl down. In a second he pricked her and she flinched and whimpered. In another second he was holding her arm down so the wound would heal. Carlisle was pleasantly surprised at how his children acted calmly with the blood. "Good job guys." He smiled as they let her go. Lily whimpered but her sadness and distraught turned to anger.

Her body didn't feel anymore because of the morphine and she felt better not having the pain anymore. Even though she wasn't healed she felt healed. "What time is it?" She asked trying to regain her composure. "Its almost midnight." Emmett said. Lily's eyes widened, "Damn, I am late!" She ran out of the house the vampires didn't chase her. Even though they thought better of it they didn't want to evade her personal space and if she wanted to chase a sadistic vampire then she was going to chase one. Carlisle wanted to run after her and so did Esme but they watched her run into the forest.

Lily stumbled around the forest when something grabbed her form behind and put a hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream. She struggled against the grip. "Shh…" The voice said, as he turned her around. She gasped, James was holding onto her waist with a menacing look on his face. The others were nowhere in sight. "Did you know you are four hours late and not even close to the spot you said you would meet us." James whispered into her ear. Lily shivered, "Where are the others?"

"They're out hunting." He replied, where was she going with this. "Why aren't you with them?" He smiled, "Dear, my dinner is right here." He said as he pulled her closer to himself. She was right on his chest, leaning her head against him. Then again she had no other way to go. "Don't," She whispered and he laughed pushing her away a little bit. He kneeled down to her level and kissed her cheek. "Why?" He whispered barely letting her speak when his lips crashed down on hers. He was passionately kissing her at first she tried to get away and James growled. She kissed back and he played along. After awhile Lily needed to breath and pulled back and gasped. He smirked her face was the best shade of red. "The blood in your face is enticing." This made her face go another shade red. He smiled, as she frowned, what was he doing to her.

"Give me two reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." James said into her neck, kissing it. She gasped at how it felt. "If you kill me now, you won't be able to kiss me." She said as he smiled, making her smile too. "Didn't I say two reason?" Lily froze thinking of something else, what could convince him for letting her live through another day. "I met with a Vampire coven, and they had a human girl with them." She said hoping to get him interested. "Really now, explain."

"Their eyes, they were a golden color rather then your blood red". "Golden you say?" She nodded looking him the eyes, the eyes scared her and yet they made her feel safer. "Pet you earned yourself another night alive." James stated backing away from her. He grabbed Lily and tossed her to his back and took of running. They eventually met up with Laurent and Victoria. "I see the human still alive." She said with a smile, while Laurent looked at James with a disappointing look.

"Well human I think its time for you to rest, tomorrow we are heading out to meet the Coven." James sat her down near a tree and Lily tried very hard to fight the sleep but eventually she faded into sub consciousness. James turned to Victoria and Laurent, "Watch her, I am going out for a hunt." He said very quickly that if Lily were awake she wouldn't have caught it.

Hours later, Lily woke up with a start, the morphine stopped working and she had a dull pain in her ribs. Which she ignored, the vampires were sitting around and looked bored out of their minds. As she started to relax into the tree a loud clasp of thunder shook the sky. Lily yelped a little but calmed down when she realized it was just the weather. James and others though had a better idea.

"Looks like vampires came out to play"

* * *

**Wow, chapter 3! Anywho please review! Oh announcement I might not be able to update till Monday or Tuesday! Sorry i am going to on a trip with the family and won't be back till much later. So please leave nice comments or helpful critism for my return!**


	4. How far will you go to save someone

**Hey Everyone i am back from my trip and let me say it was super fun, I love visiting the city once in awhile. Though i am a Suburb girl the city is the life for me. Anyways first let me thank the reviewer AmericanPoet and also to all the people the favorited and put the story on their alert list. Also some of you may have noticed but i up'ed the rating of the story to M, because of this chapter. Just to let you'all know that. ^.^ Well have fun, oh and i do NOT own Twilight.... no matter how many times i wish it **

* * *

"Looks like vampires came out to play"

Lily was still drowsy, "What should we do with her?" Victoria asked as they got up ready to walk towards the vampires. James looked over and thought for a second, "Leave her" He said and the vampires darted out. Lily waited patiently for a little more then twenty minutes. The she started to run; maybe the Bella girl will interest him enough for me to escape. She sighed and felt a tang bit guilty about sending the vampires out on her.

"Sorry Bella." She mumbled and ran into the woods. Lily soon realized woods were not her friends. "UGH!" She screamed out in frustration, it was getting late and she couldn't find a town or at least a road. Lily just wondered around and around till she was fed up and sat near a tree. It was pitch black so there was no point of going any farther. As she sat down at the truck of the tree Lily screamed to let her frustrations out. As soon as that happened no other then James was next to her.

He was standing and at first Lily didn't notice him until his hand touched her face and she jerked away. "Calm down." He ordered and the other vampires filled in. "James you can't hunt her, she is with a coven!" Laurent said as he came closer to her and James. While Victoria smirked, "It will be fine." She assured the group. Laurent was getting angrier by the second and he went into an attack position. But in that second so did James and Victoria. Two against one wasn't a fair fight and Laurent knew he would lose so he just turned his back on the group and left. Victoria gave James a look and he just shook his head. "Let him go, even if he says something to the Cullen's it won't be vital information just a warning about us."

Lily sighed and the two vamps turned to her. "What! I am a human and I need to breath!" Lily wasn't feeling her normal scared self she has been around these Vampires for weeks now and she was getting pissed off. It agitated her with all the near death experiences with James but she also felt in debt with him for saving her life, twice. "Quiet human." Victoria hissed. Lily stood up, "No, I don't think so!" Lily stomped over to them, "You know what the Cullen's are strong vampires and I hope you do die!" Lily face was flushed, she need to release her feelings.

Victoria growled and James smirked, "Vicky, go hunt you must be starving." She nodded and sprinted away. Leaving James and Lily alone. "Now what where you saying?" James toyed with her. "I was saying how nice you guys were for keeping me safe." Lily smiled as James knocked her down to the cold ground. The wind blew making Lily shiver, though the cold vampire didn't help her also. "Now, as you were saying."

"I was saying how grateful, please don't kill." Lily knew begging helped with convincing James at times. "Ha, this time that won't help you." He restrained her hands on top of her hand with one of his trying not to put a lot of pressure so he doesn't break them. "Wait! Aren't you losing Bella when you are sitting here dealing with me!" Lily said panic in her voice. Why must she keep putting Bella under the bus like that, really she would have to apologize later? His eyes glowed with an anticipated fight. "Young one you earned your self one more night." He said kissing on her cheek.

Lily gasped and James laughed, as she gasped he took advantage and kissed her more intently. Lily of course followed along though this time she wanted to. These feeling splurging through her, can she really like this guy. He was a killer and if she wasn't careful she would be next. James broke the kiss and Lily was breathing harder, "Now pet, I am off, please behave yourself." As he said this he ran off.

"Damn Vampires!" Lily screamed and got up from the dirt. She brushed her self off and had to decide what to do now. Should she run and hide, that would give her some time. Though Lily felt guilty for sending James to kill Bella. If Lily were smart she would run the other direction far away from Forks and the vampires. Though Lily isn't smart and she felt guilty about sending Bella to her death.

So it took three and a half days of searching and researching, at first Lily went over to Bella's house and to the empty Cullen house to search for any type of clue. Where could they go off too and hopefully find them before, well just before. Finally after a few good hours of running all over Forks and a few towns near by she found out that Bella used to live in Phoenix.

Lily walked around in down town Port Angles for a while looking to make quick money and came across a strip joint. Well taking off your clothes wasn't the same as giving up your virginity so she decided maybe she might make enough money. Walking in she saw some girl who looked middle aged though young at the same time at a table. "Hey!" She yelled motioning with a hand for Lily to come by. "You don't look old enough to be in here." She stated looking the girl up and down.

Lily gulped down her nervousness and stood straight, "Of course I am! I am twenty-one and I need a job to make around $400. The lady looked at her like she was insane, "We only make 100-150 in tips on a good day." Lily was shocked but money was money and she needed some fast. "Fine, can I work here." The lady nodded and stood up walking to the back room. Lily followed, the place stunk of old perfume and sweat girls barely dressed or not even dressed walking around looking for something.

"Sorry for yelling, its really loud out in the hall and in the bar area. Well my name is Lucy and since you can't go out in that let me give you something to wear." She said rummaging through a suitcase. Pulling out a skimpy corset with a matching skirt, "This should be enough, oh here is pair of clean underwear." She said giving her what might be considered a few pieces of string. Lily blushed as she was handed the clothes. "Now change, and go out through that door and they will single you to go out, just follow the lead of the other girls." Lucy said patting the Lily on the back and walking out.

Feeling out of place and very uncomfortable, she slipped into the corset and the skirt. Heading out the dressing room she went down the hallway and onto the stage. At first she wanted to turn back, but thinking how she left Bella to die made her feel more confidence. Though confidence and coordination are two very different things. As she walked out in the four-inch heels, she tripped over her footing and landing on some guys lap. Lily tried to play it off and giggled, the guy looked amused and smiled. "New here?" Lily nodded her head, "Yea, just need some money for a plane trip to Phoenix." Lily said trying to get off the guys lap, but he held her in place. "What if I supply you with the tickets and all you have to do is follow me to the room over there." He said pointing to a closed door. Lily sighed, she needed the money and right now she was desperate and the man could tell she was. She nodded her head and followed the guy.

He opened the door and Lily walked through as he closed it behind him. The room was simple just a couch and a table filled with alcoholic beverages. "Your name?" He said smiling a very sleazy smile. His eyes were beginning to haze with lust. "Lily…" She stuttered as he pinned her down to the couch. He began to kissing her neck and slowly unbuttoning her corset. "Stop!" She screamed pushing him back, it was completely different from James soft delicate kisses these were rough and sloppy. Also payment was an issue, "Give me half the money now." She said pushing him down on the couch, if she was going to hell at least she was going down in a fun way. He laughed and reached into his pocket pulling out some hundreds, "a plane ticket right?" He said slipping four hundred dollars into her skirt. Then grabbing her harshly pinning her down onto the couch.

He kissed and undressed her, leaving hickies and bruises in some areas. They were finally undressed, Lily shivered at the thought of what she was about to do. Since she was still a virgin, everything was new to her. He was about to slip himself into her, not even given her a chance to agree. He rammed himself inside her, Lily screamed and he muffled her with his mouth. Kissing her, deepening the kiss. Tears fell down her eyes, and she quickly took her hand to wipe them before he could notice. To Lily it seemed like hours but he finally stopped and pulled out of her.

"Damn." He muttered going into his pocket pulling out another couple of hundreds. "Here." He handed them to her. She grabbed them and put her clothes on, well they weren't hers but she just wanted to feel covered. Lily nodded took the dirty money and left. She went back to the back room, where Lucy was smoking. She silently undressed and put her sweats back on.

"Looks like you had a good night." Lucy said as she saw the hundreds in Lily's hand. Lily just nodded still in shock about what she just did. Lily ran out of the disgusting club and ran down to the bus stop. Where she was sitting there thinking, why, she didn't owe Bella anything, so she sent James to kill her. Lily sighed; if she already got the money why not go with the plan. What else could go horribly astray? On the bus it was quiet and the plane terminal was eerily quiet as well. The ticket seller smiled at her and gave her a ticket. The plane wouldn't leave for another five hours. So Lily went to the women's bathroom and showered as much as she could. She was lucky the bathrooms had showers, she felt gross from the night of sin.

The plane finally loaded, Lily slid into her seat and waited for the five-hour flight. The flight was surprisingly relaxing for her. Lily got to talk to the person sitting next to her; she was a mother of five and expecting another bundle of joy soon. The lady's name was Annie; she was going to visit her mother for the final months of pregnancy. She said it was traditional in the family to do so. They talked about kids and being a parent. Annie even showed pictures of her kids back home, three boys and two girls. The one she is expecting is going to be a girl she told Lily.

Lily slept for the rest of the flight and woke up to the lady saying that they were almost there. The landing went smoothly and she ran out of the terminal it has been three days since she was left in the forest. Lily ran around the city for hours. She couldn't find anything, what is there to say Bella isn't already dead or worse. Lily shuddered at the thought, as she past an old studio she heard a crash. She gasp running to find a window to the studio to see what was going inside. It was a small glimmer of hope. Though she could possibly be witnessing a crime or maybe the studio wasn't abandoned and some girl fell.

Though to her surprise she saw Bella on the floor in agony and James being held back with Emmett and Jasper. Then it hit her, Bella was safe and James would die. It panged her in a way she didn't expect. "Are you serious!" She cried out mad at herself for what she was about to do.

"I guess the lamb has to save the lion too."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading.... Makes me feel all special! Also please please please Review... it would make me super happy and it would make me updated faster because i feel inspired. Also please check out a story i am Co-Wrting with FeyCrow its called FullMoon Affairs a jacoboc, just read that one... not the other ones.... just kidding read her stories as well cause it would make her feel special.**


	5. And if I saved him

**Hey guys, okay so i have been writing this chapter forever trying to think of how i wanted to go with the story. So i finally decided what i wanted to do with this story and i hope you like this new installment.  
**

* * *

"I guess the lamb has to save the lion too"

Lily had to think as they were hurting him what could she do actually. Then the idea popped into her head. Thanks for the brief visit with the Cullen's she knew one of their little secrets. It was in sense a good idea though if it worked was a whole other story.

Lily decided that what ever happened she ran her course in life and it should have ended in the forest with her now ex boyfriend. Lily smashed through the window of the dance studio catching the attention of Emmett and Jasper, Lily of course was scratched up from the fall. James looked at her curious, what was she thinking. "Jasper!" She singed in her sweet tone. He turned his head neither of them lessening their grip on James. This was her moment, "Lookie here I am bleeding." She said raising her arm to lick the blood off. In that second three things happened. Jasper lunged towards her while Emmett jumped on his and James grabbed her and ran.

The run was quiet of course, yet neither moved. One was due to the laws of gravity but otherwise Lilly felt contempt for the brief moment in her life. She wasn't spinning out of control for the one moment with James. It might have been an hour of running it might have been more, but half way through Lilly fell asleep.

She had a long three days of tracking and she needed her rest. James put her down by a tree and let her sleep. He ran off to go hunt, which he needed because Lilly was covered in blood and he needed every ounce of control. Lily woke up to the empty forest, which wasn't a first for her but this time she felt different. Even if he left her, she felt accomplished. Lily had saved him and now the score was 2:1, so even if he was ahead she was one step closer.

James walked into the clearing to see Lily staring off into the distance. He swiftly walked up to her not making a sound and kneeled down. She turned her head to face him. They didn't need words at this moment. They didn't need anything but each other; well for Lily all she knew was that she needed him for some odd reason.

Lily made the first move, she leaned her head in and he leaned his and they kissed. It was different from being forced and it was sweeter. But leave it to James to take control and make the moment to fight for dominancy. He pushed him self on top of her and she wrapped her hands around his neck for support. Since they were already on the ground he straddled Lily. "Now darling, tell me why?" He asked. Curiosity was overwhelming in him. Lily just shrugged, "Truly I don't know it felt like it was something I should have done." She said as he began to suck on her neck. Lily couldn't help but let out a moan. James smirked, "I smell someone else on you." He stated looking into her eyes.

Lily groaned she didn't think that guy's scent would be still on her, how was she going to explain that she had sex with a stranger to gain money.

"See, I fell and…" James gave her a deadly look, which might have meant he didn't like people lying to him. Lily shivered under him and he grabbed her arm tighter, making her squeal. "Tell me what really happened?" He growled out.

Lilly gasped and shakily tried to talk again, "I..i… needed money."

She looked away from his eyes ashamed for what she did. Guilt was building in her stomach making her sick. She really felt as if she could vomit right at the moment. Even James noticed the color draining from her face. "I…I didn't want to, I had too." She said still keeping her head to the side, not looking into his perfect face.

James was speechless, though he did let her go as he took a step back. Lily took a breath of relief he wasn't as close to her now but that can also mean that he wasn't going to hurt her. "I would never pin you as that type of girl." He said with a dark tone to his voice, making Lily nervous.

"I am _not_ that type of girl, it was one time thing to save your ass."

James lifted his eyes to her, she was standing now firmly by her self not leaning against the tree like earlier. "Was it really to save me?" He asked her, "Or was there something else, who were you trying to save dear?"

Lily finally lifted her head to look up at him. "YOU, I was saving you!" She raised her voice while taking a step forward. "Who else was there to save."

"Bella?"

"What about her?" Lily cocked her head to the side, where was he getting at.

"You wanted to save her from me."

"No…yes." She said in an octave lower. Of course wasn't that the point, her stupid guilt made her come running to save Bella from James even though she had already five vampires fighting for her. What was she thinking this made no sense?

"I see dear, then I guess its fair to finish what I started." Before he could even start saying started James pounced on her. Lily was shocked losing her footing fell to the ground where James carefully landed on top of her making sure he didn't crush her beneath him. James began slowly but as a very impatient vampire he started to kiss her neck very much painfully making her squeal and gasp. Lily attempted to wiggling out of his grasp but it was unsuccessful obviously and even James didn't notice her attempts.

"Stop!"

"For what reason do I have to stop, if you are going to be a slut, why not take the advantage?" James said cruelly to her. Lily's face was in shock. "Excuse me, I save you and your going to rape me?"

"Well if you put it that way it makes me sounds like a bad guy, though last time I checked I wasn't a saint like your little vegetarian vampire friends."

"I wasn't implying you to be a saint but manners are different, even the evil have some sort of compassion am I wrong?"

"Why dear yes you are, now let me show you the real way to lose something so precious as virginity." James smirked and creped his hands up to her shirt, Lily once again gasped at the contact to her skin. James could have been gentler as he ripped her shirt off to see the shivers roll through her. The weather also wasn't in her favor it was mildly cold outside

"Stop!" Lily cried to the air because clearly James wasn't listening to her cries.

Though if it was a miracle, Victoria stumbled into the forest very clumsy nothing like a vampire. She looked worn, as if she was in a fight of some kind. "James!" She said eyes widened, she looked as if she saw a ghost not at the walking dead.

James attention was taken off Lily and she let a breath of relief as he got off her and she put her shirt over her bear body. "Vicky, what happened to you?" James said with some concern to his companion. "Well, I thought you to be dead when the Cullens came back with the human so I went to hunt the human but got distracted by some stupid wolves."

"Wolves?" James gave her a puzzled look. "Yes, those boys from the reserve apparently they turn into wolves what a small world."

"Ha looks like you are not the only super natural people out there."

* * *

**And how did you guys like it? well i have a question for you guys, one i would like to know how you would feel to a transformation of Lily? Two should i add another character to make a complicated love triangle and three so how is the story so far?**

**R&R please =]**


End file.
